l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Agasha Hisojo
Agasha Hisojo was a great magistrate of the Dragon Clan, and the father of Agasha Chieh. It was said that without his assistance the transfer of the Agasha from the Dragon to the Phoenix would not have gone so smoothly. A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight, by Rich Wulf Appearance and Demeanor Hisojo was an amiable Dragon Magistrate, quickwitted, clever and described as a unique and mysterious individual of Crane ancestry. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 75 wearing white hair hanging loose. A swirling Ocean tattoo encircled the man's right eye, adding to his exotic appearance. Twin dragon mon were emblazoned upon his chest, representing the Agasha family and Kitsuki families. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 7 He had Crane ancestors. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 22 Training Hisojo trained in the Agasha Shugenja and the Kitsuki Magistrate schools, and his skills were in high demand. His occean tattoo made him a tireless engine of justice, requiring neither food nor rest. He relied in the Kitsuki Method to find the culprits. Failure Shiba Masumi, a young samurai-ko, had been accused of murder by Seppun Kossori, an advisor to the Emperor. Hisojo presented evidence that proved her innocence over Kossori's spurious testimony. But Rokugani law was based on testimony, so Masumi was forced to commit seppuku and her daughter was executed for cursing the decision. His intervention gained him the friendship of Shiba Ujimitsu, who later would become the Phoenix Clan Champion. Winter Court - Kyuden Asako In 1126 Ujimitsu invited Hisojo to the Imperial Winter Court at Kyuden Asako. They were times of strife in the Empire, with the resumed Lion-Crane War, the tensions between the Isawa and the Asako, or rumors about an ill allegiance of the Shadowlands and the Crab. The Phoenix daimyo expected Hisojo's calm demeanor could aid to have a tranquil event. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 7-8 Eizan's Murder When Eizan was found murdered Hisojo and his eta servant Oki began to seek any clue about the murderer. The Master of Fire Isawa Tsuke claimed his rights as Emerald Magistrate to perform the investigation of his hatamoto's death, and Hisojo agreed. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 35 Murderer Exposed Eizan had been an abusive husband of the Shiba Tejina shugenja Isawa Hirofumi. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 78 Hisojo accused Asako Miyo, student to the Asako Daimyo Asako Togama. Yori came with Asako Oyo, an immortal Henshin, giving testimony that Hirofumi and Miyo were twin sisters, and both had devised a plan to kill Eizan. Using the Tejina magic they had interchanged their features, in order to cover the murderer Miyo. As both women denied the accusations, Oyo was put under custody of Tsuke for further testimony. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 48-50 True Culprit Exposing the secrets of the Path of Man to the Isawa, Yori would create strife between the Isawa and Asako. The Phoenix weakness would help the quest for power of Yori's Lord, Hida Kisada. Not only Oyo's appearance had been devised by Yori, he had also had summoned shiyokai, the dream demons, that drove the Phoenix twins to murder. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 62-64 See also * Agasha Hisojo/Meta Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Dragon Clan Members